Wars and Battles
Contained below are the summaries of all wars and battles, including and following the Long Night. We hope you'll enjoy your time on ITRP! The Golden Dragon's Invasion (299-300 AC) Marriage In the year 299 AC, Daenerys Targaryen travelled to Astapor to acquire Unsullied in preparation for a meeting with Illyrio Mopatis. Once she purchased the Unsullied at the cost of one of her dragons, her ships, and her goods, she turned on the slavers and took the city. Once all the slaves were freed and the Good Masters were deposed, Daenerys Targaryen left a council to rule the city. While she considered continuing to conquer Slaver’s Bay and free the slaves, she received word from Illyrio begging her to meet with him, now in Volantis. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to retake Westeros, she agreed and departed Astapor with her army of Unsullied. In Volantis, Illyrio Mopatis revealed the true reason he wanted Daenerys to meet with him. He revealed that her nephew, Aegon Targaryen, was still alive, and that if she married Aegon then the two of them would have the Golden Company to help retake Westeros with. While Daenerys was skeptical at first, upon meeting Aegon she became infatuated with him. She had needed someone to love following her husband’s death, and Aegon was just that person. The two married and pledged to retake the Seven Kingdoms. Before they left Volantis, however, tragedy struck the Targaryens. Viserion had gone off to hunt one day and didn’t return. While it was normal for the dragons to go off on their own for extended periods, Viserion’s absence was abnormally long. Daenerys eventually set off to search for him, and after a week of looking they found Viserion wounded and on the verge of death. An elephant tusk was impaled in his chest, a sign of the cause of his demise. Heartbroken, Daenerys wished to stay with Viserion and nurse him back to health, but Jorah Mormont convinced her that he was past saving. Upon returning to the city of Volantis, Aegon urged Daenerys that they needed to take Westeros immediately, while it was embroiled in war. Daenerys had other ideas though, and realized that if they were going to launch a naval invasion they needed a larger fleet than what the Golden Company and herself could supply. They agreed to march on Braavos and take the city, for it would serve as a good location to launch an invasion from, and their wealth and ships would be able to support a prolonged war. Along the way they stopped in Pentos looking for support, but only received fear and suspicion. Illyrio Mopatis was stripped of his title as magister and exiled from the city, along with the other Targaryen supporters. Invasion of Braavos Exiled from Pentos with nowhere else to go for allies, Aegon and Daenerys wasted no time in declaring war on Braavos. The first step was to enter the lagoon of Braavos itself, and to do so would mean to face the infamous Titan of Braavos. Drogon and Rhaegal, ridden by Daenerys and Aegon respectively, burned the islands supporting the Titan, and breathed flames on the bronze fortress to make it inhospitable to anyone inside. Men leapt from the Titan and off the islands into the sea. Many are said to have been burned to death and died from the dragons attacking the Titan, but it allowed the path to be cleared for the Golden Company and the Unsullied to assault the city. Again the dragons were used to clear the way, as flames were used to keep the Braavosi ships from attacking the invaders. Daenerys and Aegon were careful not to burn many of the ships, however, as they would be needed for taking Westeros. When the armies finally landed on the harbor, the Braavosi put up a strong resistance and nearly pushed them back. Seeking to distract the armies, Daenerys flew Drogon to the Iron Bank and began burning it down. Hundreds of soldiers turned away from the fighting at the docks to protect the Bank, opening up a gap that the Unsullied and Golden Company mercilessly took advantage of. After a full day of fighting, Braavos surrendered and Daenerys and Aegon were proclaimed the King and Queen of Braavos. Invasion of Westeros With a fleet, funds, an army, and a city, the time was ripe for the invasion of Westeros to begin. While Daenerys longed to see Westeros, she soon discovered that she was pregnant. Not wanting to risk hurting her child, she decided she would stay in Braavos and join Aegon once she had given birth. While in Braavos Daenerys tried to ensure a smooth transition to Targaryen rule. Some of the Braavosi respected her as she had freed the Unsullied, but the majority were dismayed that a Valyrian was ruling over them. Aegon launched his invasion in the Crownlands, and with the combined armies of the Unsullied and the Golden Company, along with Rhaegal, he was able to defeat the Westerosi armies in several battles. His victory seemed certain as he swept across the Crownlands and secured the Kingsroad, preparing for a decisive assault of King’s Landing. When the time to assault King’s Landing finally came, the Westerosi could hope for nothing less than a miracle. Aegon lead the Golden Company through the gates, while the Unsullied scaled the walls. Rhaegal breathed fire down on to the armies below, and the Braavosi fleet swiftly took the port. Tragedy struck however when a lone bowman shot Aegon in the chest. Hoping to save Aegon’s life, a large contingent of men escorted Aegon from the city. Chaos among his army broke out, and when reinforcements arrived to help the defenders, the invaders were able to be forced out of King’s Landing. Conclusion It wasn’t long before Aegon died to his injuries, and an emissary of the Iron Throne went to Braavos to request peace with Daenerys. When she received the news of Aegon’s death she was furious, but she came to realize that her quest to take back the Iron Throne had led to nothing but suffering. She agreed to peace, and stayed in Braavos to help raise her newborn son. Daenerys decided to rule from the Sealord’s Palace, now renamed the Dragon’s Palace. She also decided to paint its door red, and plant a lemon tree orchard outside of it. The Golden Company was released from their oaths, yet they still swear to help a dragon take back the throne when the time comes. The Unsullied stayed in Braavos, yet no new ones were trained. Rhaegal also returned to Braavos, yet when Daenerys grew old and eventually passed away, he departed for his original birthplace, where he remains today. The Liberation of Winterfell (300 AC) In 300 AC, the rise of a man who would become King of Westeros began with the death of another king. Stannis Baratheon, brother of the late King Robert Baratheon, marched on the castle of Winterfell hoping to liberate it of the Boltons. Though he hoped to draw them out into the field, the Bolton men stayed inside the castle. With winter fast approaching, Stannis Baratheon decided to take the risk of assaulting the castle, and though the gates were broken and many Bolton men die, the assault ultimately ended in failure and death of the rebel King. Stannis Baratheon wasn’t the only man who wanted to take Winterfell from the Boltons. Upon hearing of the battle of Winterfell, Petyr Baelish, Lord Protector of the Vale of Arryn and Lord Paramount of the Trident, set into motion a plot to retake the castle in the name of Sansa Stark. While his plan was originally to wed Sansa Stark to Harrold Hardyng, the Young Falcon died during the Tourney for the Brotherhood of Winged Knights. Instead, Petyr Baelish decided to marry Sansa Stark himself in order to get her the support of the Vale and to gain the trust of the Northern lords. With the help of Lord Manderly, an army of Northerners and Valemen were brought together at White Harbor. From there, the army marched on Winterfell, taking the Boltons by surprise. With a quick and decisive assault on the weakened Bolton forces, the castle of Winterfell was liberated. Lord Manderly revealed that Rickon Stark is alive, and once the boy had been retrieved from Skagos, he was designated the Lord of Winterfell, with Sansa Stark acting as his regent. The Long Night (300 AC) The year 300 AC would long be remembered as a year of invasions. Not only had Targaryens attempted to retake Westeros, but an unexpected invasion from Beyond the Wall also came. Lord Commander Jon Snow travelled down to Winterfell to report that he had seen an army of the undead, raised by creatures known as the Others, marching for the Wall. While many lords were skeptical, Sansa and Rickon Stark pledged the armies of the North to help their brother. Following suit, Petyr Baelish also pledged the armies of the Vale and Trident. At the Wall, the stories of the Others were confirmed to be true. A large army was seen marching for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and by the time the armies were able to get to the castle, it was already taken, letting the wights and their masters through. The armies retreated to Winterfell, and there stood in the way of the Others advance. For nearly a moon while the Others made their march south, the sun refused to rise. Crops withered and died due to the cold as far south as the Reach. Lord Baelish however was able to stockpile enough grain to feed the army at Winterfell. At the end of the year 300 AC, the Others reached the castle of Winterfell. Other scattered armies and volunteers from across the realm also joined the war. While many men died defending the keep, the enemy was eventually defeated, and the sun rose once more. The Crusade for Andalos/The Starred Rule of Pentos (301 AC) In 301 AC, Lord Petyr Baelish decided to return to King’s Landing and offer his services once more as Master of Coin. While Queen Regent Cersei Lannister had her doubts about Baelish for marrying Sansa Stark and retaking Winterfell, she was persuaded by her councilors and the Tyrells that he was a man to be trusted. Lord Baelish promised the Queen Regent that if he was reinstated as Master of Coin, he would be able to deal with the increasingly troublesome Faith Militant and High Sparrow. Queen Regent Cersei agreed, and Lord Baelish rejoined the Small Council. The plan devised by Lord Baelish to deal with the High Sparrow involved luring him and his Faith Militant outside of King’s Landing. To do so, the septon of the Starry Sept, who disagreed with his teachings, agreed to speak out against the High Sparrow. He claimed to reject his authority and proclaimed himself the true High Septon. Outraged, the High Sparrow left King’s Landing with the majority of the Faith Militant to confront the septon. When the Faith Militant arrived at the Starry Sept, they found no holy men but instead Lannister soldiers, who ambushed and arrested the High Sparrow. Lord Baelish made an agreement however, that no blood would be spilled so long as he and his followers left for Essos. Though he was loathe to do so, the High Sparrow agreed and left for Pentos. The septon of the Starry Sept became the new High Septon, and the High Sparrow took up the title of Archsepton to distinguish himself from the High Septon in Westeros. Both the High Septon and Archsepton would continue to claim themselves as the true head of the Faith until the present day. After landing in Pentos, the High Sparrow and his followers continued preaching about the Seven, and gained a considerable amount of converts. The Magisters of Pentos saw the presence of the Faith Militant as a threat to their rule and threatened to banish them from the city. Seeing as they were already within the walls of Pentos, however, and the Pentoshi had no army, the High Sparrow instead declared war upon Pentos. The guards put up a strong resistance, but eventually the city fell to the Faith Militant, and a theocracy was instituted in Pentos. A Roughspun Tension (302AC) The growing presence of the Faith of the Seven in Andalos sparked tension between the Free Cities of Pentos in the years after the arrival of the Archsepton and has lingered ever since. With the creation of a new theocracy in the coastal city, a form of government long present within Norvos, conflict started to brew between the zealous axemen in service to the Bearded Priests of the Conclave and the Faith Militant of Pentos. As missionaries were ferried back and forth along the roads through the Velvet Hills in hope of combating the presence of their opposition, knives and cudgels would be quickly drawn in place of holy books and honeyed words. Blood was spilled on several occasions between the conflicting faithful, culminating in a skirmish of some several hundred warriors around the ruins of Ghoyan Drohe. Both sides declared that their faith had delivered them victory, but few returned to their respective home cities. It was remarked by the sellsword captain Vargar Sanos of the Mazewalkers that the combat was brutal and cruel, more the actions of beasts than men, although his company did little to intervene as they passed by, beyond inspecting the bodies of the fallen for loot - finding naught but roughspun shirts of hair and wool. The Adjudication of Anlos (304 AC) Believing the Faith Militant to be too weak to protest following their brief war with Norvos, in 304 AC a guild of Myrish merchants known as the Orange League hired a legion of mercenaries and seized control of the important border town of Anlos, at the time Pentoshi territory. Following seven days of fasting and isolation by the current Archsepton, known as "The Quiet One" following the hostile annexation of Anlos, silently declined to war with the ever-growing influence of the Triarchy for the town. Ever since, the Faith Militant's detractors have derisively labeled Pentos as "The City of Silence", accusing the zealots of cowardice. The War for the Triarchy (311AC) While the Volantenes gained an Emperor, the Braavosi gained a Queen, and both gained dragons, the Three Daughters remained less powerful and now at risk of subjugation. Worried that Drogon or Viserion would turn their fire towards the Three Daughters next, the Archon of Tyrosh, Morosh Adarys, set out to unite the cities once again. Over the course of a decade he took the Disputed Lands to build his reputation, built up his fleet, and allied himself with nobility in both Myr and Lys. Finally, in 311 AC, he invaded Lys, supported by nobility within the city itself. Facing enemies from the sea and from within, Lys soon fell to the Tyroshi and the Archon next turned his attention towards Myr. The Archon wasted no time after his victory to land armies outside of Myr and blockade it from the sea. Though he was prepared for an assault, his preparations proved unnecessary as the Myrish decided to surrender without a fight. They had seen the destruction in Lys and realized there was no stopping the Archon. Following his victory Morosh Adarys held a great feast in celebration of the uniting of the Three Daughters. There he proclaimed himself Archon of the Triarchy, and once again the Three Daughters were a power to rival Braavos and Volantis. The War Against the Tyranny of Archon Adarys (326 AC) Though celebrated as a great commander and leader when he first united the Three Daughters, the Archon’s reputation deteriorated in his later years. He grew paranoid and cruel. He feared there were agents of Braavos and Volantis everywhere conspiring to overthrow him. He especially feared the merchants who hadn’t come from noble families. In order to send a message about what he would do to traitors, he gathered over a dozen prominent merchants who had recently travelled outside of the Free Cities to discuss trade negotiations. He then had them publicly draw and quartered. Fearing the Archon would only continue to persecute them and grow more cruel, merchants across the Triarchy gathered in rebellion. With the aid of the nobles, the Archon was deposed in a rather brief civil war. For the next twenty-five years, a High Council of the Triarchy ruled over the Three Daughters and the Disputed Lands. The system worked well for a time, with nobles and merchants both represented. Eventually though, the problems of the old High Council returned. It took an obscene amount of time for decisions to be made, and members of the council were primarily interested in the well being of the cities they represented, rather than the Triarchy as a whole. To make matters worse, only eleven additional seats were created to be given to the merchants who lead the coup. As republics tend to do, it was only a matter of time until the Three Daughters once more erupted in bloodshed and political turmoil. The Invasion of Morosh (330 AC) While their power had been greatly diminished during the Century of Blood, the Tagaez Fen of Saath remained proud as they were tall, and saw the presence of a Lorathi colony on historically Sarnori lands an affront to their heritage. Rallying forth with an army of chariot archers, they fell upon the settlement of Morosh. The fishing and mining town was weakly defended, as they had expected. Lorath, the Free City to which the Moroshi folk gave their dominion was half a continent away and undeniably the weakest of the Nine. Drunk on glory, they allowed a lowly fishing skiff to escape, carrying a message to the Princes and Magisters of Lorath of their defeat. Reaping the somewhat paltry boons of their conquest, the Sarnori feasted upon crab, lobster and spiced whitefish for the best part of a moon before they heard the sound of warhorns in the distance. Leading the mercenary company known as The Thaw personally, the Prince of the Streets Qarlan H'ghar exploited the ego of King Talan Alhabi, sacking Saath as they had feasted and pillaged resources intended for tithe to Lorath. Pressed between an army of sellswords and the sea, King Talan agreed to surrender, forfeiting Morosh and the wealth taken from Saath by the Prince of the Streets. The Years of the Rotten Rhoyne (333-335 AC) It was the peoples of Selhorys and Valysar that first noted the sickness that seemed to flow with the waters of the Rhoyne, although it was quickly considered to be an extension of the foul miasmas of the Sorrows, through which all goods and timber from Norvos and Qohor were forced to pass. Utilising slaves to process the products, the Governors and other nobleborn of the city-states suffered little and the disease was allowed to spread further, largely unchecked. When a Qohorik vessel was siezed at Dagger Lake by pirates in the last moons of 333 AC, little was thought of the loss - the stretch of the river was dangerous even before the chaos of an Emperor in Volantis stirred the river into a frenzy. Nonetheless, when patrol galleys came across a pirate-fort upon an isle within the lake filled with plagued corpses and the missing ship docked nearby, a greater mystery was uncovered. The ship had not passed through the ruins of Chroyane as of yet, so the Valysarians and Selhorysi's theories were seemingly unfounded. As plaque started to effect the cities of the Rhoyne, fingers were pointed, accusations thrown and plans drawn. The vassal-states of Volantis believed the Qohorik to be at fault, claiming they were surely lacing the timber in an effort to weaken their competitors upon the Rhoyne. The Qohorik were quick to rebuke this, stating simply that it serves little purpose to poison their primary market. Instead they looked to the Norvoshi, who had been expanding their territory down the Noyne and the Rhoyne past Ny Sar in the last few years and found themselves envious of Volantene control over the Golden Fields around Dagger Lake and the Lhorulu. It would take the passing of nearly eighteen moons before the seemed rotting of the Rhoyne would pass, although in such time no further bloodshed by hand of man - Qohorik, Norvoshi or Volantene was dealt. When samples of the water were taken to the Alchemists of Lys during the crisis, even they could no identify the causative substance, leaving the origin a mystery to this day. The Hand's War (349-351 AC) Having begun over the deception of King Eddard 'the Absent' by his Hand, Prince Vorian Martell, the Hand's War would begin in 349 AC with Martell's refusal to return the ships that had been granted to him by the Crown. A year-long war would follow, with both Crown and Prince being both the architects and victims of each other's destruction, before ending in a victory in favor of House Baelish. The War Against the Tyranny of the High Council (351-357 AC) Having grown both in equal measures wealthy and resentful of the High Council in the five-and-twenty years since they had deposed Archon Morosh Adarys, in 351 AC the same merchants once more met to conspire against the government of the Triarchy. Yet another civil war broke out, with the merchant families fighting against the nobles for equal representation. The war dragged on for five years, and over that time the goals of the rebellion changed. While originally they sought equal representation, by the end the merchants wanted to abolish the system of nobility altogether. The merchants eventually won, and in order to prevent the issues of the High Council it was decided a single Archon would rule over them. This Archon however would be elected by the heads of the various guild of the Three Daughters every five years, and any head of a guild could be elected to be Archon. The Subjugation of the Iron Islands (370 AC) Seeking to finish what his predecessor, King Petyr "the Pious", had started, King Edmund I declared war against the Iron Islands, wishing for the Iron Throne to rule all seven kingdoms in more than name alone once again. What followed was a short and vicious war that led to the Ironborn's overwhelming defeat, and their subsequent annexation as subjects of the Crown. Brynden's Rebellion (381-384 AC) In 381 AC, the High Septon died and a new one was elected. The new High Septon was critical of King Edmund, and declared him a traitor to the Faith for marrying a Greyjoy and not converting them. Lord Brynden Baelish of Harrenhal, the Hand of the King, proposed allowing the Faith Militant to return to Westeros in order to appease the increasingly troublesome High Septon. When King Edmund refused, Lord Brynden decided to seize the opportunity for himself. With the support of the High Septon, Lord Tully, Lord Arryn, and Lord Hightower he declared himself the true King of Westeros in 382 AC. The Faith Militant from Pentos were also shipped over to Westeros to support Brynden’s bid to become King. The war was primarily fought in the Riverlands and the Reach, as the Stark, Lannister, Tyrell, Royce, Blackwood, a few other Riverlander houses, and half the Reach raised their banners in support of the King. The Ironborn joined when granted permission to reave the Reach. Hightower was the first of the major supporters to capitulate, as the Ironborn took Oldtown and slaughtered most of the house. Tully surrendered next during the siege of Riverrun. Arryn and Brynden Baelish fought to the end though, and in 384 AC they were defeated outside Harrenhal. As a result of the war Brynden Baelish was executed, the last of the Hightowers fled to Pentos and Oldtown was given to the Tyrells, and Lord Royce became the Defender of the Vale and Warden of the East, though Arryn was allowed to keep the Eyrie. The Dornish-Triarchy War (381-385 AC) The same year that Brynden Baelish declared open rebellion against King Edmund I, another war raged in the south of Westeros. For the past couple years, Dorne had been building outposts in the Stepstones and claiming several islands for themselves. The Triarchy was infuriated, and when they called for Dorne to remove these outposts, the Martells refused. Taking matters into his own hands, the Archon sent a fleet to destroy the outposts. This single act sparked war between Dorne and the Triarchy. Dorne was unprepared to face the full force of the Triarchy. By the end of the year Godsgrace and Sunspear had already been taken, giving control of the eastern peninsula to the Triarchy. Lord Baratheon joined Dorne in the fight, and the Stormlands' army stopped the siege of the Tor. They repelled the Triarchy from Sunspear next, and soon the Triarchy withdrew from Dorne entirely. The Westerosi celebrated their victory, yet the Archon had not given up the war just yet. After amassing a larger fleet and gathering mercenaries and armies from across the Three Daughters, the Triarchy invaded once more. This time they destroyed the fleets at Tarth and Greenstone, and invaded the former. From their Griffin’s Roost was taken, followed by the Bronzegate and a siege began outside Storm’s End. The tides turned however when Brynden’s Rebellion was put to an end. The armies that had been in the Riverlands came and threw the Essosi out once again. Still the Triarchy refused to trade, however, and would attack any Westerosi ships that entered their waters. King Edmund organized a massive fleet and invaded Myr, hoping to force a peace after taking the city. The fleet was defeated and the ports were taken, yet the city remained steadfast. Prince Tristan, the second son of the King, devised a plan to lure the Myrish armies out of the city using a smaller army as a diversion. The plan worked and a victory was secured, yet the crown prince died in the smaller army. Many suspected Tristan of deliberate kinslaying, his father included. Despite the major victory, it still wasn’t enough to defeat the Triarchy as reinforcements from Lys and Tyrosh arrived. A peace treaty was signed, dubbed the Pact, acknowledging the Stepstones as Triarchy territory and enforcing heavy taxes on Westerosi trade with the Three Daughters.Category:War